


Respite

by seungshibari



Series: Request Collection [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Choi San has ADHD, Choi San has OCD, Choi San is going to graduate school, Collars, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Play, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Snowballing, cum kissing, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Wooyoung knew that what went on with San was much deeper than just ‘sad’. It was sadness characterized by movement and dexterity. If you peeled back San’s pain, there was a tenacity, an urgency, a twitch. Wooyoung didn’t get it. He couldn’t even pretend to. Instead, he placed his palm on San and rubbed his bony shoulder like a worry stone.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Request Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
> 
> thank you to my close friend for this request! here is [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OvZyAdz9WRXBceYdTukKy) i made to accompany this fic. 
> 
> "respite" ended up being very close to my heart because i was able channel my experiences with adhd and ocd into a character - however, it should be noted that my experiences and symptoms are not universal and these disorders manifest differently in everyone! 
> 
> please visit [here](https://twitter.com/seungshibari/status/1268354869188050945) if you would like to request something! 
> 
> additionally, i want to take a moment to encourage you to read through [this page](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to educate yourself on current situations regarding racial justice. it is on ALL OF US to fight, and there is room in the revolution for everyone. thank you!

At nine in the evening, every night, Wooyoung returned home from his internship and bore witness to the variety of moods his boyfriend was capable of. Wooyoung briefly noted that the only time San was truly still, truly tranquil, was when his eyes were shut and his breathing slowed. San’s anxiety would be camouflaged briefly by sleep, for five or six hours if things worked out right.

When Wooyoung unlocked the door to the apartment, San was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by papers, his five favorite gel pens arranged like tally marks. Some bland, sad pop song played softly from San’s shitty laptop. Wooyoung knew that what went on with San was much deeper than just ‘sad’. It was sadness characterized by movement and dexterity. If you peeled back San’s pain, there was a tenacity, an urgency, a twitch. Wooyoung didn’t get it. He couldn’t even pretend to. Instead, he placed his palm on San and rubbed his bony shoulder like a worry stone. 

San’s brain seemed to jump back into his body and he quickly gathered the handouts that he’d scattered in Wooyoung’s absence. He shrugged out of his boyfriend’s touch. “Hey,” San said, trying to stop his leg from bouncing. His knee knocked into the table. “Woo, we should get a different table, this one’s kind of ugly, do you want to go to IKEA tomorrow?” 

Changing the subject was a typical tactic for San - and sometimes it worked - but not now. San’s usage of run-on sentences was a useful emotional barometer. Wooyoung glanced at the pile of papers. A printed degree audit and a sealed letter from San’s undergraduate advisor. 

Today was a hard day for San. 

“I can’t open it. I’m not going to get in Woo. There’s no way. My GPA is too low. It’s not going to happen. It’s not going to happen. I’m too stupid.”

The words tumbled from his mouth. It was clear to Wooyoung that San was thinking catastrophically but to San, the fear that San he harbored felt tangible, physical. Wooyoung was careful to address San thoughtfully. 

“I’m here,” Wooyoung murmured in a low, soothing voice, “I’m here. Do you want me to open it? We can do it together. We’re a team, remember?” His hand steadied San’s bouncing thigh. San nodded wordlessly and grabbed the envelope, turning it over to Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung cautiously opened the letter, gazing up at San as soon as he scanned its contents. It was a look of pure love. 

“San,” Wooyoung started, a smile coloring his tone, “you got in. It says you got in. You fucking did it, dude!” The corners of San’s mouth began to creep upward and his eyes crinkled in delight. 

“What the fuck! I’m going to grad school! I fucking did it! I’m getting my master’s degree! Wooyoung!” San’s joy was palpable and contagious and Wooyoung hugged him, hard. He held him tighter than ever. Wooyoung wanted to cast this moment in bronze and freeze it forever. A sculpture dedicated to the wins that stopped San’s self-doubt in its tracks. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” Wooyoung pressed his lips softly to San’s. 

When they broke apart, Wooyoung asked the most important question yet, speaking provocatively in the special way that he knew San liked: “How do you want to celebrate, Sannie?” The insinuation was obvious. San grinned shyly and jerked his head towards the coat-hook where his collar hung. It was a tough bitch collar - dark leather - a remnant of their rougher sessions. 

There were still plenty of moments of intensity in their shared sex life: scenes where Wooyoung would fish out the flogger, weeks where San would be ordered to stay off of the sofa, and days of crawling on the stained second-hand carpet until his knees were red with rug-burn. San valued all of those things, but he thought the tenderness that he and Wooyoung had cultivated was even better. 

Good kitties listen to their owners. 

In the early days, San had enjoyed taking on a brattier role, but as their relationship developed, he quickly realized that all he actually wanted was to make Wooyoung happy, to be good. Good for him. 

The collar was San’s killswitch. When Wooyoung returned to the table with it, San immediately nuzzled into his arm and mewled gently. As soon as the accessory was in place, San slid off of the chair and settled comfortably onto all fours. 

Everything was right when San was grounded like this. Everything was right when Wooyoung looked down at him with that deep, pure love. San’s obedience brought both of them comfort. He pawed softly at Wooyoung’s leg, moving forward to rub his forehead into his calf. 

“You’re so beautiful. And so smart. How did I get so lucky?” Wooyoung patted his boyfriend’s head, kneeling down to ruffle his soft hair. “I’m so lucky, kitty, do you know that?” San only hummed to accept the compliment. Good kitties make kitty noises. 

“Let’s get on the bed, yeah?” San nodded and crawled after Wooyoung, ambling through the hallway on his hands and knees. Once he caught up to Wooyoung in the bedroom, San climbed up onto the old mattress and massaged at the fluffy comforter with his hands balled into fists. His face was lit up by a coy, playful grin which Wooyoung mirrored. 

Prowling towards the headboard where Wooyoung was sitting, San let out determined meow. This particular meow was code for please touch me. Wooyoung patted his lap, inviting San to lay across it, while grabbing the lube that sat shamelessly on their bedside table. San slowly stretched out across Wooyoung’s thighs, kneading at his boyfriend’s muscles. He purred proudly. He thought his owner was so handsome. 

Wooyoung placed a possessive hand over the curvature of San’s back, using the other to remove his black jersey shorts. “Such a pretty body,” Wooyoung observed affectionately, discarding San’s shorts, “my beautiful boy.” San purred at the sweet words. Wooyoung coated his fingers with an overly generous amount of lube, making lots of dirty, squelching noises by pressing his fingers together and pulling them apart. San moaned softly at the sound. He liked it extra wet and Wooyoung was happy to grant his wish. 

“I’m going to finger you now, baby, is that okay?” San meowed affirmatively, rubbing his cheek into the bedspread. Wooyoung dragged his drenched thumb between San’s cheeks, relishing the way he shivered in response to the fresh, cold sensation of the excess lube dripping onto his hole. 

Wooyoung slowly wiggled one finger in before using his free hand to gently push San’s back down, encouraging him to arch elegantly. San did everything with his own fierce brand of elegance, a fact that was exemplified by the deep, rumbling purr he made as he rocked back onto Wooyoung’s finger. Wooyoung gratified San, quickening his pace. He was able to gauge if he was reaching deep enough by the sounds that he managed to pull from San. A whimper meant he was doing well. 

San twisted his hands in the sheets the moment that Wooyoung fit another finger in. "You take it so well," Wooyoung murmured, watching San's pink hole contract around his fingers, sucking them back in after each thrust. "So snug. Kitty's doing well," Wooyoung continued with his thoughtful and measured thrusts for minutes and minutes as he ushered San into his orgasm. 

San was noisy, but since kitties don't speak, he whined his way through the pleasure, his cum spurting onto the bed and wetting the empty space between Wooyoung's thighs. As soon as San's body finished shaking and he had himself composed, he deftly maneuvered towards the wet spot he'd left. San dragged his tongue through the puddle of cum, scooping up as much as he could. 

When San was satisfied with his cleanup job, he rose up to meet Wooyoung's lips, which parted elegantly so San could spill the cum into his open mouth. San quickly narrowed the gap between them, pressing their chests together and tasting himself on Wooyoung. The kiss was sticky, sloppy, and when they parted, a strand of saliva connected the two of them. Wooyoung savored this closeness and wondered, vaguely, how much longer it would last. San didn't notice the sudden melancholy that glazed Wooyoung's face. San was still coming down. 

He jumped down from the bed with surprising athleticism, his hole shiny with the remaining lube. His pretty, soft cock hung between his legs. “Do you want your tail, Sannie?” Wooyoung knew the answer and smiled as San nodded bashfully. Wooyoung stood and sifted through the bedside table’s drawers, grabbing the small velvet box where they stored San’s tail plug each night after Wooyoung cleaned it. “Can you get it wet for me, kitty?”

It was really just for show - they needed way more lube in order to ease the wide plug into San’s ass, but San’s eyes sparkled fondly when his owner placed the base of the plug between his lips. San held it obediently in his mouth, trying hard to make the toy even shinier with his spit. The fluffy white tail tickled San’s neck and he couldn't help but giggle, the plug falling to the carpet. 

Wooyoung laughed and kneeled until he was level with San. He slotted their mouths together, laughing into the kiss. 

Wooyoung knew San would have to leave eventually. 

Someone always had to leave. San just happened to be leaving first. 

But right now, in this frame, in this light, they were both present. Together. 

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
